


Pent Up

by AestheticPark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jealousy, Levi is a Lightweight, Short One Shot, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticPark/pseuds/AestheticPark
Summary: Levi gets jealous then tries to drink his pain away, but it apparently backfires.Wrote this for my bff for her obsession with Levi, here you go B you beautiful bitch <3 love ya
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is kind of shit I’m sorry lmao, I tried to add something for background and context but oops. 
> 
> I hope you like it bb ´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

The days outside Wall Rose are long, hard, and exhausting. On top of that, Levi is the cherry on top, a cherry that just makes your mouth burn. You two had trained together, where a more playful rivalry ruled your days. You had been carefree then, and Levi didn’t have a stick up his ass then. You two managed when you both joined the Survey Corps, but somewhere along the road Levi grew colder. All of you did, really. The reality of what you had to live through hit everyone. 

Then, Levi was appointed as a squad leader. Of course you were jealous, but Levi was the best soldier the army was graced to behold. You grew close again, but in a way that strict to the hierarchy. 

Then you had been promoted. Erwin had promoted you as a squad leader, but it was clear your rank was higher. Nobody could deny it. Erwin asked for your opinion for everything, and finally after half a year he asked you to act as a second-in-command when he would need it. If he had to leave for any reason, you would take charge. Your word was his word. That’s when Levi turned cold, and your feud from the training camp came back, but it was now a fire fueled by jealousy and detest.

“Why don’t you g-go fucking—like, take care of Erwin or something,” Levi grumbles as you lead him into his bedroom. The remark makes you stunned for a second, convinced before that he was so far gone he couldn’t even speak.

“Are you jealous?” You bark out a laugh, a grin finding its way onto your face as you watch Levi’s brows furrow. He scowls, trying to shove you away but he only ends up tripping over his feet, crashing to the floor. Never in your life would you have thought you would see Levi inebriated, face flushed so red he looked like the colossal titan. When Levi had gotten so drunk he had to puke, it had come down to you as the most sober to take care of him. 

“Fuck you,” he spits, swatting your hand away as he stumbles to his feet. “Ff-fuck you, ‘n, your sstupid, brat fucking lover—“ You can’t help but laugh more, placing a hand on Levi’s lower back and leading him to his bed. You and Erwin, lovers? Did Levi really believe you were warming the commander’s bed? 

“Lover? Where is this coming from, tiny?” You hum, kneeling in front him as you start to help him untie his boots. That nickname always sets off that flame in his eyes, and it sits there now as he looks down on you. You hold his gaze as you tug off his boot, raising a brow slightly. “What’s gotten into you, hmm? Cat got your tongue?” 

“I see the way the ffucker looks at you,” Levi mutters, breaking the eye-contact and looking away, a more submissive indicator than what is normal for him. “And h-how you look..”

“If you think for one moment that I’m having sex with Erwin, of all people, than you really don’t know me at all, Shortie,” You manage to tug his other boot off, moving up and undoing the gear harness he still has on. His cheeks seem to darken, whether at the notion of sex or because of him bringing up a scandal, you can’t tell. 

“But—he—“ 

“What, Levi? He what? Looks at me? I sure hope so, if he was blind I think we would have a problem,” You hum, watching his chest puff out. You chuckle softly. It was so easy to rile him up. You reach down, fingers gripping his belt surely. Levi’s hand grips your wrist, a soft hiss coming from him. You look back up, into his searing gaze. His eyes are cloudy from his drunken state, but now something else burns deep inside his gaze. Something more primal, something less pure. 

“If you think you can get wwith me—“ Levi snaps. Your face stays emotionless, but the unspoken tension between you two thickens.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, asshole,” You scoff, pushing his hand off. “I’m just taking off your pants so you can sleep comfortably.” You watch him for a response, not moving forward without his permission. There it is, that subtle flicker of something more… submissive. His eyes quickly glancing to the side, lashes fluttering, ears starting to burn an embarrassed red. It sets something blazing inside of your being, something you’ve never felt before. You crave more. 

Levi sniffles, grumbling incoherent thoughts under his breath as he undoes his belt, silently tugging it off and letting it clatter to the floor. He seems nervous, not meeting your gaze anymore. You realize how close you are now, Levi’s alcohol scented breath fanning over you neck and collarbones. A sudden shudder runs down your spine, settling into your hips. You manage to pull away, taking a step back as he starts to undo his pants.

Levi can only manage to get his pants to his ankles, kicking uselessly to try and get them completely off. He groans, and before he can reach down you’re already there, tugging them off the rest of the way along with his socks. He sighs, mumbling something akin to a “thank you”, but his speech is so quiet and slurred you can barely hear him.

“How does he look at me?” You ask, carefully folding his pants and placing them on top of his dresser. Levi pauses, looking at your form, brain contemplating your words. 

“Like… you’re, the most exquisite thing he’s ever seen… n, n like he wants to ssavor you on his tongue,” He mumbles, leaning back against the wall with a grunt. His jaw is tight, distaste settling onto his tongue. You sigh, walking back over to Levi, standing in front of his shamelessly spread legs. 

“Oh really? Is that what you think?” You cross your arms, tilting your head slightly. “How do I look at him?” You’re going in deep, you know this, but something keeps drawing you back into the pit. 

“Like he’s everything you could ever want,” Levi sighs at this, looking to the door. You snort softly, leaning down closer. 

“I look up to him. He’s a role model to me, everything I admire and strive to be. There’s nothing more in that gaze,” You murmur, hesitating slightly before gently caressing his cheek, grabbing his chin. You make him look back at you, gripping harder when he doesn’t make eye contact at first. He gives in at the added pressure, his pupils blown wide, breath trembling past his lips. He’s giving in, and the sudden rush of power that seeps into your veins is intoxicating. “Levi… do you think that… you’re maybe mixing up how you think Erwin looks at me with… how you really feel about me?” You lick your lips, breaths deepening. Levi’s own breath stutters, eyes widening. 

“H-how dare you—“ Levi grabs the collar of your shirt tightly, nervously wetting his lips.

“Levi.” Your voice is stern, “obviously you’re observant, you can tell what’s happening right now.” He nods slightly, a small noise like a whimper leaving his lips as you move your hand to grip his jaw. “So, tell me,” you murmur, letting your gaze slowly sweep across his trembling form, before capturing his gaze once more. You smirk softly, pulling him closer. “Is that how you think of me? Exquisite?” 

Levi sucks in a sharp breath, but nods as best as he can. “M-more gorgeous than any palace or flower,” He mumbles, swallowing thickly. “Want… want what I said, want to savor you…” You groan softly, slowly running your thumb along Levi’s lower lip. 

“God look at you, Captain Levi reduced to nothing but a trembling, submissive brat,” You brush your lips against his, but quickly pull back with a sigh. Levi simply whines at the loss, forcefully tugging you back down. You huff, hands on the mattress to hold yourself above his frame. “You’re piss drunk, Levi, and I know I’m buzzed. I’m not going to do anything when you can’t give consent,” He pouts at your words, hands trying, and failing, to undo the buttons on your shirt. You chuckle, grinning lovingly as you gently grab his hands. 

“Please?” Levi’s voice is less harsh than usual, pupils blown so wide you can barely see his irises. 

“No, I can’t, Levi… at least not now,” you murmur, kissing his nose instead. “You need to sleep, come on.” He grumbles as you help him under the covers, but stops you from tucking him in. 

“At least… can you just, lay down? With m-me…? Nothing more… just hold me for tonight,” Levi swallows thickly, chewing slightly at his lower lip. You think for a moment but end up nodding, feeling the weight of sleep on your eyelids as well. 

It’s your turn to feel embarrassed, Levi’s gaze turning your skin hot as you take off your shoes and pants. Both of you left in nothing but your shirts and underwear you cuddle up close, a soft chuckle leaving you as Levi grips onto you tightly. He places a sloppy kiss on your lips, and you can’t help but return it. His lips are surprisingly plush, and you immediately want more. He pulls away though, head falling back onto your arm. 

You sleep like that, finally able to let those feelings you pushed down blossom again.

Levi wakes up with a groan, blinking heavily. He can hear his head throbbing as he sits up. He’s hungover, the realization surprising him. He swore never to drink more than what would get him slightly tipsy, which was an embarrassingly small amount. 

What sets his heart racing is the second pair of boots against the wall. He drags his hand down his face before pushing his hair back, trying to rack his brain for any sort of information that would tell him what happened last night. He remembers Erwin getting touchy with Y/N, and the memory sets the rage boiling in his chest again. No doubt he decided to chug a whole bottle to ignore the pain in his chest. So who’s boots were still in his room? 

He huffs at the soft tingle of laughter from the hallway, getting louder. He can only hear one set of feet against the floor, but two voices mingle. He nearly jumps when the door opens, looking up in surprise at Y/N standing in the door. A smile graces their lips, and he watches as they say goodbye to who he can now recognize as Hange. 

You hum softly as you close the door to Levi’s room, turning only to be met with his surprised gaze. You chuckle, smiling as you walk over with the two plates of food. 

“Morning sleepy head,” you grin softly, setting the plates of food on the nightstand. “Drink,” you hum as you hand him a glass of water. He takes it slowly, still trying to process what the hell is happening. He stiffens as you sit next to him, a gentle sigh leaving your lips. “Are you that much of a baby that I have to help you drink and eat?” You snort. The retort has Levi snapping from his trance, eagerly gulping down the cool liquid. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He mutters, a small lilt of nervousness in his voice. You catch him glancing at your bare feet, and then to where your boots sit. It makes his ears turn red again, unable to look at you now. You make a small ‘oh’ sound, before smiling and chuckling softly. 

“Damn, you were so drunk you don’t remember anything?” You inquire, grabbing one of the plates and placing it in his hands. “Don’t worry, we didn’t fuck each other, not yet at least.” His head whips around to you, gaze a mix of confusion, anger, and flustered embarrassment. 

“What—you—I should put you in your place,” He narrows his eyes, hesitating before grabbing his fork and taking a bite of his food. 

“Mm, that’s not what you were begging for last night.” You smirk as his face goes red, coughing slightly as he chokes on a piece of bread. 

“Oh ffucking hell,” Levi swallows thickly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looks back at you, startling slightly at how close you are now. You give him a big pout, huffing. “What—what do you want, b-brat?” He grumbles. “You have blackmail, I s-suppose you’ll hold that against me…” Levi stabs at his food, stealing glances back at you. 

“Oh? So I have to use blackmail to get another kiss? But then it doesn’t make it as fun,” You take the food from him, setting it back down. Levi’s eyes widen when you pin him down, a playful smirk on your lips as you look down at him. 

“Y-Y/N…?” He asks, voice becoming timid again. “What..?” 

You sigh, bumping your noses together before answering. “Do you want this, Levi? You were drunk last night so I don’t even know if what you said is real. But, considering I’m not dead yet for acting so irrational…” You search his eyes, looking for any sign that he wants the same. Your heart is screaming, hoping that his drunk words were sober Levi’s thoughts. 

Levi doesn’t move for a moment, trying to think despite his pounding head. He had thought getting drunk was a bad decision before, but now it doesn’t seem so bad. He surges forward before he can let himself think too much, capturing your lips in a passionate but gentle kiss. 

You grin gently against his lips, moving a hand down to firmly hold his waist. You can’t help but think how small and slender his body is, despite being covered in dense muscle. 

“Shouldn’t… I be on top?” Levi mumbles against your lips, tangling a hand into your hair. He’s surprisingly gentle, despite being a tiny package of pent up anger. The comment leaves you shaking with laughter, having to break away from his lips. 

“I mean sure, you can try. But Levi… oh sweet Levi, you are definitely sexually submissive,” You hum, sitting back on your heels. Levi’s breath hitches as you push his shirt up to expose his tummy, pressing gentle kisses to each muscle and scar. 

“Wh-what? I—you, but,” He scowls, grabbing your shirt and tugging you back down. “I’m dominant, fuck off,” He tugs your bottom lip back, but all you can do is raise a brow. 

“Last night speaks a much different picture,” You grin, licking his lip in return. “But if you’re a switch I’m cool with that too. And being sexually submissive but dominant non-sexually are two different things.” Levi’s brows furrow, a gentle breath passing his lips. 

“I guess…” He mumbles, using his legs to pull you closer again, pressing kisses down your neck. 

“Although I would love to unravel each and every one of your threads, and explore the realms of sexual desires, we need to eat breakfast.” You chuckle softly at his groan, stretching and yawning as you sit back up. 

The two of you eat in relative silence, just enjoying the odd calm between you two as you eat. Gentle conversation floats between you, and you finally get to see what Levi looks like when he’s completely relaxed. He’s oddly beautiful, corner of his lips actually turned upwards for once. What was once pent up frustration and petty arguments has turned to a tranquil peace of understanding. When you both finish breakfast, conversation turns to whispered words between kisses. This time it’s Levi who pulls away, making you frown. 

Everyone else doesn’t notice, or perhaps knows not to question, that you two walk into the courtyard at the same time. Hange is beaming, however, already creating a list of questions to berate you with later.


End file.
